My Ridiculous Valentine
by Emi Akako
Summary: Emi is a new Recruit who was originally from Japan. From Komui's devious plans, she's stuck with her crush and on Valentine's of all days! Will the guy she loves ever be her Valentine? Rated T for language. Pairing? Read and find out! Please Review!


My Ridiculous Valentine (oneshot?)

"sigh"

Emi went as she walked through the hallways of the dorm rooms.

It's been awhile since I had to do missions. Even though I'm still pretty new to this place and STILL get's lost around here, I've had Komui give me the map of the basic places I need to go to. Finally reaching my destination, I heard a familiar voice through Komui's office door.

"All right Komui. It'll be nice to cooperate!"

Wait a minute, that was…him! OH NO! omg…I can't see him now!! Before I could even open the door, it clashed with my already red face.

"Emi?! I'M SO SORRY! Are you alright?!"

He quickly helped me up but I was too nervous to say anything.

"Lavi!! You have got to stop opening the door like that!" Komui laughed as he sipped his daily coffee with piles of paperwork next to him as always. Lavi rubbed his head and laughed as well.

"I was going to go get Emi for the mission, but I guess I was too late huh?" He turned to face me. "Nice to work with you Emi!!"

It took a complete 5 seconds to get everything through my head. I turned to see Komui doing the peace sign at me. That did it.. "KOMUI!!!!!"

I don't know how, but Head officer Komui seemed to know my secret crush on Lavi and really like to push my limits. One time, while I was going to get my food, he had his new stupid komulin robot 'accidentally' push me into Lavi. Sure it was nice to have me in his arms but it was too much! THAT KIND OF A SITUATION I JUST CAN'T HANDLE. I think if I had a contest on which was more red, my face that time or the apple I was going to consume. I could have won.

I had activated my innocence to reveal my blue and black bow and shot the stupid robot till there was nothing left. Eat that tin can.

Back in the present, I had already taken a seat and listened to komui explaining the mission and the situation. I would usually have no problems with missions but being with Lavi may be the end of the world for…oh god just shoot me NOW.

"Any questions?" Komui asked both Lavi and I while we both agreed that we had none and immediately left his office. I look back at Komui and he give me a thumbs up. I thank God for books, without it, I couldn't of have thrown 3 of those things at his face.

Lavi turned around to me with his dazzling smile. To be honest, I really had no interest in him. He did his odd gun in the head (strike) thing at me when I had introduced myself to the order. I thought he was a stupid playboy who would just do that and forget about it later then move on to the next lady he sees. Yet I had come to realize that he truly cares about his friends.

"Emi!"

Someone called for me? Oh, it's good ol' Allen Walker! The guy Hikari is always clinging onto. I thought he was the sweetest boy I had ever met.

"Emi! I heard you're going on a mission!" He smiled, but then he went to whisper into my ear.

"All I have to say is when you are in the train, don't fall asleep."

I laughed. I already knew what he was going to tell me next. Lavi had sort of a fetish of drawing on people's faces when they were asleep. Allen had come back to the order with one of Lavi's masterpieces.

"Aw, come one Allen! Stop doing suspicious things without having me know about it!" Lavi said as he stood there with his cheeks puffed.

"Anyway, Emi, let's go to the cafeteria and discuss the mission for tomorrow?"

"yeah, sure"

Lavi and I, walking together! Oh my heart aches so much I felt like the atomic bomb had exploded on my heart.

_Lavi's POV_

It's nice to finally have a mission with Emi. Funny to see her act like that. She can be so shy then turn out to be cool and calm. I guess maybe there's something that she shares something with me.

We both went to Jerry and told him our orders. When we got our orders Emi was looking to the left, to the right, then went quickly to a table. I guessed that she didn't want that incident to happen again. Boy was that funny. And yet somehow it was nice to see Emi clumsy and she was really cute.

I followed her to the table and quickly sat opposite of her. She looked up at me then went straight to her food calmly. I always thought that she was a nice girl. She would help out the old Panda from time to time and with the paperwork at Komui's office. When there was a problem with Lenalee, she would immediately hear her words.

"So, about the mission…" Emi said as she was holding her sushi with chopsticks in hand.

"Yeah, right. I think that for this mission, we really need to keep an eye out. Tomorrow is Feburary the 14th and since so many people give out…-

Emi had dropped her utensils with a surprised expression on her face. I guess it's because she didn't know it was valentine's day.

"IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY?! SONNA KOTOWA SHIRANAIYO! NANDE?! ANO KOMUINO YAROU…BUKKOROSU!" (For those who don't understand, that says, "I didn't know that! Why?! That Komui, I'll kill him!")

Obviously, that definitely tells me that she didn't know. Well, I don't know Japanese very well, but that pretty much explains it. Emi is Japanese, like Kanda. I dunno, but Kanda kind of had a sort of calm expression when he heard her speak Japanese to him. It must have been nostalgic to him.

Anyway, back to Emi. She had sat back down and put her head in her arms calming herself down. I patted her head.

"Calm down Emi, it's no biggie. Here at the order, we don't celebrate such a thing so it's not obvious. You can go kill Komui later."

Emi slightly put her head up to face me. Ya know, when she's like that, I always thought she was really cute.

Emi straightened herself out and sighed and then began to eat again.

"Well, since it's valentine's day, I should do something for the order…even though it might be a little belated."

"Yeah, since the people at Bavaria, Germany, tend to really go for the spirit of it, they'll definitely go to tons of different kinds of shops in the town to buy roses. Yet there are suspicious activity going on there and innocence might be involved. So we need to go over there and check it out."

_Emi's POV _

Haha….ha…Valentine's Day…with LAVI of all people. That Komui had planned it all along after all huh. I'll murder him.

I tried to eat my food but Lavi was so distracting. I hurried to eat my food and quickly went up from my seat to go to my room to rest for tomorrow.

"Hey Emi, why the rush? We should still discuss about this!"

"I'm really tired Lavi, so is it okay if we talk about it on the train?" I ran to my room and closed the door. My stupid heart wouldn't stop beating. It hurt to know that Lavi would never love me. And I had always hated Valentines Day. I never celebrated it because it was too painful for me anyway. Back in Japan, the guys would be the one giving the stuff to the girls, I had received but they were all meaningless.

I grabbed my stuff for the bath. After that I'll definitely go to bed with no thoughts. I really don't want permanent marker on my face tomorrow.

-next day-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sun had shown into my eyes and I quickly broke my alarm clock. I really got to stop doing that. Blood came from my hands. My stigmata had shown up again. Even though I wasn't much of a God worshipper, it has been confirmed that I had the stigmata. I know that I used to always go to Church when I was younger, but after the akuma had shown up, my belief in God started to weaken. Yet this stigmata suddenly appears on my wrists and my innocence was later found from these exorcists who came upon my home. Forcing me to come to the order and making me my anti akuma weapon.

I quickly bandaged my wrists and got ready. It's going to be a long day today, so I better pack stuff to pass the time.

As I was going to the departure, I saw Kanda pass by.

"ohayo"

He looked and quietly said the same to me in response, then quickly went away.

I was only being nice to him and he's such a….well, you all know.

I saw Lavi waiting for me on the boat and I went onto it without a word.

"Good morning Emi! Did you sleep well last night? You seemed to be in a rush yesterday."

"Well, I just wanted to sleep early so I wouldn't fall asleep on the train so I could uh, talk to you about the mission?"

"Oh? Well, that's great!"

Gullible ol' Lavi. He can be really accepting when it comes to those things. That's why i….

"Happy Valentine's Day Emi"

He gave me a chocolate looking heart before he started the boat. Great. Now I feel bad because I hadn't gotten anything for him. I mean, when did he even have the time to get this?

"uh…thanks..Lavi"

I really couldn't believe he would give me something like this. I mean, I just got CHOCOLATE from my CRUSH. This is why I never celebrated St. Valentine's Day.

"Say, Lavi, how'd you get this?"

"Oh, well, I had Jerry make it and then I wrapped it myself!"

Oh, so that's how it is huh. Very smart.

We were kinda silent after than and before I even knew it we were at out destination at Bavaria, Germany. It was a nice train ride since I was able to pass the time by talking calmly with Lavi about the mission.

"wow….it's so…pink here."

"Well, it is valentine's Day Emi. What did you expect? Gargoyles?"

He should know that I despise the color of pink, geez, he didn't have to rub it in. But I guess that's another trait of him that I .. love.

"It seems like there's a lot of people around here. And since there are a lot of people, there must be a lot of Akuma here."

"Right."

For me, it was strange. When an Akuma was around, my stigmata would sting and it would start bleeding until it was exorcised. Yet, I didn't feel anything right now, so it must be clear.

"Well, since nothing's happening right now, we might as well investigate together."

I agreed and we proceeded into the city.

I never saw so many red roses in my LIFE. I mean, yeah sure, I would see flowers here and there but the freaking CITY smelled like roses. Well, not that I'm complaining, since red roses, IS my favorite flower. Don't ask.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

What in the….

"Emi! Let's go there! Seems like there was an accident!"

Lavi and I quickly ran to the scene. It broke my heart to see it and I wish I had never seen it. Two couples, holding hands with a red rose in between them, dead. It seems like the lady who had screamed was a friend.

"LADY! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" I screamed since she wouldn't stop screaming "no".

Lavi quickly made the people around us go away, and had one person go and tell the police of the situation.

The lady had went onto the ground and cried. We both didn't know what to do, so we helped her up and took her to the nearest inn.

After settling down, she had finally calmed down. Lavi asked her what had happened.

"Her name was Faine and those two people were her best friends. Yet due to difficulties, those 2 had planned a suicide pact in order to obey their parents wishes. What a day to decide to do that." Lavi sighed as he sat on the couch.

True, having to have your parents not agree with your love is heart wrenching, but not as bad to kill yourselves. But, if they really had wanted to do that, they must have truly loved each other. I went to Faine with a straight face.

"Faine, no matter what you do, I want you to listen to what I say, do you understand?"

Faine had looked up and nodded with red eyes, from crying.

"I want you to avoid a fat man who is going allow you to bring back one of your friends."

Faine's eyes had widened and I took that she had the thought of doing it.

"If I find out that you had made a pact with that man-.."

"We will make sure that the consequences are served." Lavi said as we stood up from the couch.

"What we're trying to say is, if you were to try to bring back one of them back, you will never see them alive anyway."

Faine's expression changed. That definitely told me that she was afraid of death and death around her.

Lavi and I had left Faine alone and went down to the café.

"Well, it looks like this mission is a dud. No innocence what so ever. Just the akuma appearing, and this incident happening."

I looked up at Lavi. I couldn't help but blush, but he can be so cute no matter what he does. Sipping his drink like that then looking at me.

"Something wrong Emi?"

"….NO. Not at all."

I really need to stop doing that….

He's still looking at me, smiles, then puts his cup down.

"Ya know Emi, I really wanted to tell ya something, but that'll have to wait." He smiles again then stands up. "Well, I'm just going to walk around some of the shops."

He went out and great now I had nothing to do. I went up to Faine's room to hear crying. Well, I didn't want to bother her so I went to my room and layed down. Lavi might be checking out girls so I didn't want to care about that.

It would just hurt my heart.

---

"MICHAELLLLLL"

I jumped up from my sleep with a deep pain in my wrist. I guess Faine had done it, when I had TOLD her clearly not to. Even with Lavi's explanation, she should have rejected the Earl flat out.

Parts of the inn had started to crumble as the new Akuma vessel had started to attack the townspeople. I quickly gather my stuff and went out after it. No later more and more Akuma started to appear. The pain in my wrist started to hurt even more, but I endured it and activated my innocence.

"EMI!!!" Lavi came and went against my back to cover me.

"Did Faine do the contract Emi?" I nodded as I had pulling arrows toward the Akumas.

"Well, like I said earlier, might as well get this over with."

"FIRE SEAL!" Lavi used his handy hammer as snakes of fire ate the akuma, my arrow of fire consuming them as well. The pain in my wrist weakened, making it easier for me go against the Akuma. My stigmata can be both a blessing and yet a curse. The blessing of being able to tell whether or not akuma was around and to keep them away with my blood. Yet the curse of having to endure the pain while fighting the akuma off was the only thing backing me down. We had finally come down to the last akuma.

"I'm sorry Faine." I said before I had put my arrow through the akuma's body. There I saw a soul of a man. That must have been the man by the name of Michael.

Lavi lowered his weapon and I had returned my bow back to it's original state.

We look at each other with sad faces and returned to the now crumbled inn. Luckily, since we had fought against the so called "monsters" we were able to stay in a place that was not damaged.

It was late at night and we both had the same thoughts.

"The sadness of this world is never ending. I guess there are tons of people out there with hearts yearning to have their loved ones come back to life." Lavi said as he was standing near the table. I looked down to see my wrists, still wet from blood.

Before I could do anything I realized Lavi had come over to where I was and made me stand up, his hands with mine.

"I knew from before, about your stigmata. The smell of the blood is obvious. And, I've known for a long time now. That…."

I froze.

I yanked my hands away from him and went to the other side of the room. I covered my wrists with my gloves and looked away. He came near me again.

"Emi, you don't have to burden yourself. You can always tell me what's up."

I really didn't know what to say. What's there to tell? There's nothing he really could help me with about my stigmata.

"Lavi, thank you, really, I'm grateful that you're aware but it's nothing. Really.."

He turned me around and showed me a beautiful pink and white rose. I took it and he used that opportunity to take my cheek into his left hand.

"I've known for a long time now, that you loved me."

Speechless is the right word for the situation. Embarrassment? Horror? Happiness? I really didn't know what to say. My heart began to pound madly. So Fast that I thought I would faint. Though I could even think to pass out, he said something that made me very wide awake.

"I think I've known for a long time now…that I've started to fall for you."

Am I hallucinating, or did Lavi just say that. I touched his cheek and he felt so real.

"You did know that…I hate pink right?" was all I could say while laughing with embarrassment.

"Hey, all the red roses were sold out. It's the thought that counts. Right?"

Slowly, very slowly it felt as if the light smell of the rose had come up to me and had me do something I had never thought I would do before. Lips warm and tears came to my eyes.

I think this….was the very best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
